Exchange Program
by Minakoto Yukisato
Summary: Yukiko is a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Rain and has come the Leaf as part of an exchange program. When he arrives he is assigned to Team 7 and falls for a certain pink haired kunoichi. Little does he know, he is part of a plot to destroy the Leaf. Will they trust him when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

The Exchange Program

Yukiko is a ninja from the Village Hidden the Rain. He is sent to the Leaf Village as part of an exchange program. As soon as he arrives, he is assigned to squad 7 and falls for certain pink-haired kunoichi. But he's part of a dark plan the Rain has conjured up that he doesn't know about. Will they still be able to trust him?

Village Hidden in the Rain – unknown room

In a dark room, four robed people are having a conversation. "Pain is dead. The Leaf killed our best ninja." One of the figures said.

"They must pay for the their crimes!" Another figure exclaimed.

"But how are we supposed to do that? Our secret weapon is destroyed."

"Do not despair yet, gentlemen. For we still have HIM." The figure said confidently.

"But he hasn't even awakened to his power yet. How do we do that."

"He will. We just have to push the right buttons is all." The man grinned evilly.

Meanwhile

"Hey, sis! I'm home!" A boy entered the house. He was about 5,6, had a medium build, wore a light purple sleeveless shirt, camo shorts, black sandals, and had a black headband with the Symbol of the Rain Village on it. He was wearing it all under a black poncho. He also had aquamarine eyes and wavy long cerulean blue hair. This boy was Yukiko Miyazaki, a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Rain.

"Welcome back, bro." A girl said, running up to Yukiko. She was a centimeter shorter than Yukiko. She had fair skin just like her brother's, the same aquamarine eyes and cerulean hair, except her hair was medium length. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. This girl was Reiko Miyazaki, Yukiko's younger twin sister.

"So, how was your day?" She asked.

"Terrible. I had to help clean up the warehouse today because nobody showed up there to clean it. I can't believe they got us chunin doing menial work for them." Yukiko groaned.

"Oh! I nearly forgot. This letter came for you today. It's from the Lords of the Rain."

Yukiko was surprised to hear this. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, here." She said as she handed him the letter.

He opened the envelope and read the letter. "Are you serious?" Yukiko looked a little annoyed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It says I'm a part of an exchange program with the Rain and Leaf villages and I leave starting tomorrow."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." He said.

"Why do you sound so sad?" She asked. "You get to stay at a place that's not raining all the time."

"Because, I'm not here protect you. I dedicated my life to protect you, Reiko."

"I'm not that weak you know!" Reiko exclaimed. I may not be a ninja but I can take care of myself."

"A-Are you sure?" He asked. Sounding a bit worried.

She simply nodded.

"Alright." He said with a small smile.

"You want me to make dinner?" She asked.

"Nah. I'm too tired to eat right now." He replied.

"Well good night." She said.

"Night." He replied as he entered his room and went to sleep as soon as he hit his bed.

The next morning

"Goodbye, bro." Reiko said while hugging her brother.

"Bye." He said. Returning.

After they said their goodbyes, Yukiko hopped on the boat and the other man on it started rowing away from the rainy village.

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with the second chapter of Exchange Program. Just to give you heads up, this story's time line is three months after Pain's defeat. This story isn't canon to the anime. Sorry to Akatsuki fans, but they will not appear in this story.**

It took four days for Yukiko to arrive in the Land of Fire. He stopped by Tanzaku Town to spend a night

at an inn. The next morning he started back on his journey to the Leaf. Five hours later, Yukiko arrived at the gates of the Leaf Village. "So this is the Leaf, huh? It's a lot bigger the Rain." Yukiko mused to himself.

When he got closer to the gate, he noticed a person leaning by the gate. He was a Leaf ninja wearing the regular uniform of a jonin. He has unusual silver hair, black eyes but his left one was covered by his headband, and a mask was covering his mouth. He was also reading a book. It was Make-Out Tactics. He noticed me and spoke. "You arrived right on time. You're Yukiko Miyazaki, correct?" The shinobi asked.

"Yeah. It's an honor to meet you, Kakashi Hatake." Yukiko said with a cheerful smile.

"So you've heard of me, huh?" Kakashi asked, feigning shock.

"Of course I know who you are! You're the Copycat Ninja! I've heard all kinds of stories about you. You're one of the reasons I wanted to be a shinobi!" Yukiko said sounding like a fanboy.

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet a fan." Kakashi said with a smile. "Now that you're here, the Hokage would like to see you." He said.

Yukiko nodded. "Right. Lead the way."

After a few minutes of walking, Kakashi and Yukiko arrived at the Hokage mansion. When Kakashi knocked on the door a female voice said. "Come in."

In the office were two women. The one standing beside the desk wore black yukata, had short black hair and black eyes. She was holding a pig with pearls around its neck. She looked like she was in her late 20s or early 30s, but she had a youthful face.

The woman sitting at the desk had dark blonde hair tied in two ponytails, brown eyes, wore black pants, and a sleeveless top that showed her big boobs. She looked like she was in her late 20s, but Yukiko knew she was a lot older than she appeared. This woman was Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin and the 5th Hokage.

"Is this him, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. This is Yukiko Miyazaki from the Village Hidden in the Rain."

"N-Nice to meet you, Lady Hokage." Yukiko introduced himself sounding a bit nervous.

"Why do you sound so nervous?" Tsunade asked.

"W-Well, it's just Master Jiraiya told me you were a scary woman."

"You knew Jiraiya?" The Hokage asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Yeah. He came to the Rain about six months ago. We met at the local ramen shop. He was a really nice guy. We were just talking about random stuff. Before he left, he told me that I reminded him of someone he used to know. I never saw him again after that. I heard that he died right after I met him. Was it true that he died?"

"Yes, it's true." Tsunade said with a gleam of sadness in her eyes. Yukiko just regretted what he said.

"That's right. He was your friend. I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm sorry." Yukiko apologized.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize." She said. "When it's my time to go, I'm going to have a little talk with Jiraiya." She said now annoyed.

"Anyway, you art part of an exchange program between us and your village so that we can make peace with each other. For the next year, you will be a Leaf Ninja and you will be put on a squad and go on missions with them."

"One of my squad members, Sai, was a part of the exchange program, so you'll be taking his place and viseversa." Kakashi said. "They should be arriving anytime soon."

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal two ninja about Yukiko's age. One of them was a boy. He wore orange pants, a coat with the same color with some black on it, he had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker shape markings on his face. He had a black Leaf headband on his forehead.

When Yukiko got a good look at the other, his eyes widened and he started blushing. She was a beautiful kunoichi with short pink hair and light green eyes. She wore a red sleeveless shirt and black shorts. She a red Leaf headband wrapped on the top of her head.

"Speaking of which, here they are now." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Is this the Ninja you were talking about, Kakashi-sensei?" The blonde one asked.

"Yes this is him. Well, introduce yourself." Kakashi said.

"O-Oh, M-My name is Yukiko M-Miyazaki, n-nice to meet you both." He said stuttering and blushing.

"Your face is red, are you alright?" The pink haired girl asked with concern in her voice.

_She's so cute, and she has a beautiful voice. Is this love at first sight? _Yukiko thought to himself.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm okay, I-I'm just exhausted the from trip is all." He lied.

"I understand. I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you."

"You have a beautiful name..." He mumbled, but Sakura still heard him and it caused her face to turn as pink as her hair.

"Huh? Oh, t-thank you..." She said while blushing.

_She's cute when she blushes._ He thought to himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, too." The blonde introduced himself extending his hand and Yukiko did as well and the both shook hands.

"Sakura, will you take Yukiko to his new home so he can get some rest?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure, no problem." She said with a smile. "Follow me, Yukiko." She said.

"Okay." He said.

After following Sakura for a few minutes, She stopped at the door of a small house. She pulled a key out of one of her pockets and unlocked the door with it. When they entered, Yukiko noticed how the small the place was. It was the size of single room apartment.

"Well, this is where you'll be living for the next year. I live next door. If need you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me." She said with a smile that made Yukiko blush.

"O-Oh, thank you.:

"I'll leave you to your rest now. See you later." She opened up the door and walked out.

_If Reiko saw my face right now. She'd keep teasing till the day I die. I think I'll keep quiet about this for now._ He thought as he prepared his futon and went to sleep.

Chapter 2 end


End file.
